A Veelas Love
by Dr. Mini me
Summary: Melissira is new to Hogwarts and as soon as she came into the great hall she's had a number of things happen to her, she now has a Veela mate named Draco, a friend with no idea what personal space is and a creepy teacher with bad hair that has issues.
1. Chapter 1

In this story snapes a pedo :D, Draco's a veela on his mothers side, Melissira is Draco's mate, harry's only a tinyyy bit attached to her. Poor Draco has his hands full and i just make it up as i go ^^ btw i will most likely have many spelling and grammar errors id love if you pointed those out to me :D enjoy!

Melissira Black is a insanely amazing girl, a pure-blood by the black family standards but she didnt go by blood or apperance when meeting people though. She loved muggle music and had a enchanting voice when she sung. Her outer apperance had the serious black features that ran in the family genepool, light skin, black wild hair and grey eyes just like her fathers, Sirius Black. However her pouty lips and pixie-like height was of her late mothers Leonora , who had died during child birth.

MELISSIRA POV

I layed in my bed just staring at the ceiling as I waited for my father to get up and levitate my trunk and pet snake, Auctumnus. Amazingly one of the unknown traits of my mothers side was parsel-tounge it was quite a surprise for my father and myself when he walked in the store and saw me conversing with the snake. I still remembered the day I got her.

-  
"Meli go pick out a pet for hogwarts and this time remember, Man eating plants are not acceptable." my father said smiling softly

I only grinned and shrugged inocently.

I walked in, out of the busy streets and alley ways of diagon alley, and looked around at the owls, mice, cats and a snake? I looked at it closely and saw it was staring back at me, i raised my eyebrow at it as if saying "what the hell do you think your looking at?"

it hissed and said "do not give me that look human i could bite your ass from here for all you know"

i looked around to see if anyone else saw it talking to me everyone was as oblivious as ever so i walked over to the snakes glass box and stared down at it. it only hissed in annoyance. I whispered

"did you just talk?"

"What did you think i did? and why are you here human?" it hissed even more annoyed "Im here to buy a non man-eating/ dangerious pet." i whipsered back all at once its eyes light up and sounded like it was screaming with excitement

"BUY ME! BUY ME!"

I fell backwards in surprise only to be caught and when i looked up it was some guy with greasy hair in a black outfit. I raised my eyebrows and said

"Who might you be my good sir?" I then heard the bell ring alot louder than i expected, stating someone had entered the store and promtly had a spaz attack while shrieking. It was then I heard

"MELISSIRA!" by the sound of the voice I automaticly knew it was my father.. freaking out...again. I then noticed how much this would look like greasy-hair-guy was hurting me or something, so I decided to do the most logical and muggle-like thing...

I jerked free my arm and took a Twix bar out of my pants pocket and started munching on it.

My father must of seen me munching on a Twix and slowed his pace. I looked around and saw everyone ,and i mean everyone was looking at me. I suspiciously looked around a bit and said

"No matter how much you alll want this twix its mine I tell ." and went back to munching. Finally my father got there and started screaming at me.

"MELISSIRA DONT YOU KNOW TO NOT TAKE MUGGLE CANDY FROM RANDOM PEOPLE?" so I shouted back

"GREASY-HAIRED-GUY DIDNT GIVE IT TO ME! I GOT IT IN LONDON SO THERE!" from the corner of my eye I saw greasy-haired-guy raise his eyebrows and the snake was just laughing. I just made a small sound like a "humph" and jerked my other arm away from greasy-haired-guys hand, and said

"For your information o'father dearest, he"as i said this i pointed to greasy-haired-  
guy "stopped me from falling on this extremely, lovely floor! It was because of this, stupid snake"

I made a exaggerated move of my hand which made my Twix fly out of my hand and smacked the snake square in its forehead and fell down in front of it, me and the snake stared at it a while in utter shock and started laughing at the same time, after a few seconds our laughter was quieted down by the immensely scary glare of my father

"okay yea anyways, the snake moved and I fell , funny story right?" I rushed the sentence and felt extremely small under my fathers glare. He stared a while and then turned to greasy-haired-guy and started to apologize for me. By now everyone had turned their heads back around to what they were doing before

"Sir I-...Snape?" oo so greasy-haired-guy has a name...

"Black? This is your daugther?" said snape utterly bewildered

"Yea..." I wanted to bang my head against a wall for my dads great reply.

"Then I suppose I should go wash my hands to get this filth off." My eye twitched, oooo he did NOT just diss me! I then spoke up, at the young age of 11 I could be heard pretty well.

"Listien here buddy, I dont know who the hell you are but you .." I heard my dads patronizing tone of voice "Melissira what did I tell you about the muggle swear words?" It was then me and my father started to argue and when we had finished we turned to see.. nothing, snape had most likly left when we were bickering. I turned to my father and said

"Well... I've found a pet."

"great tell the clerk and meet me in Olivanders."

My dad had been a bit surprised when I came out with a large snake on my shoulders.

"MELISSIRA HURRY UP OR YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN!" my dad shouted up the stairs to me

"I'M COMING!" I shouted back at him.

I know its tiny but theres more coming ^^ whenever I get the motivation to do it o.o 


	2. Chapter 2

**Eventful train rides now and to come**

Hey you guys had quesitons with my earlier chapter about voldemort and lily, james and so on Okay so voldemort isnt a active participant in the killing of people anymore because he now has someone and the next time Melissira goes home she'll find out what really happened to her mum and it wasnt just child birth. Kay now for harry, his parents are dead and everythings pretty much the same in his life but I havent decided as to who hes going to match up with.

Anyways I'm at my grandmothers and I may be really reallyyy slow uploading chapters and they may be short but I really am trying to get this story started again ciao ^^

-Before the train-

When I said goodbye to my father, I thought it would be a bit sadder for both of us. Turns out I was really wrong, we were both so excited I would be going where he had gone to school.

"Now remember to write home atleast once a week," Dad said.

"Why?" I replied bewildered, considering he was a pretty laid back kind of father.

"Because that way I know you're not dead, now you're going to be late hurry Meli."

"Right, leaving to Hogwarts, must take train to get there. Bye Daddy!" I yelled as I sprinted with my suit cases, Autumn my large snake, in tow trying to make the train.

-On the train-

I had been sitting down for a while now, watching the senery roll past almost like a old movie reel on the large window Autumn was asleep and enjoying the quiet in her cage.

Soon a scrawny black haired with bright green eyes boy, about the same age as me, stuck his head in side the compartment I was in. I raised my eyebrows in question and he hesitantly said

"Is it okay if I sit in here with you?" while not really looking at me

"Sure, want help with your suit cases?" I asked already going into motherly mode. The boy just nodded and shuffled in, suit cases and baggage behind him, he didnt have much of it.

After everything was put up he took a seat on the oppisite side and continued to look down at shoes that seemed like they could fall off or fall apart, which ever came first. Awkwardly I tried to fill the silence.

"Soo...Whats your name?" I asked

"Harry," He replied quietly.

"Whats your last name?" I asked again trying to get him to talk more

"Potter,"he answered.

"Oh thats a nice name, I'm Melissira Black pleased 'ta meet cha Harry Potter by the way you can call me Meli if you'd like, " I said pleasantly. I went quiet as a idea suddenly popped into my head.

"Hey Harry can I check something on your face?" Soon after I saw the look of 'well arent you just a bit batty,' it occured to me that it may have been a bit of a strange question to ask a boy you just met but he still only said "Sure.." "Thanks now all I'm gonna do is move your bangs okay?" the only reason of why I was narrating was because I got very defensive when people just go right ahead and do something and dont tell me. He only nodded.

I moved his bangs and saw what I was looking for, the lighting scar.

"Huh, so you are the-boy-who-lived."

"Yea people keep noticing me for that. Whenever I say my name they all seem to know me , its kind of strange really."That was the most I had ever heard him say in one sentence, I started to get a bit giggly, he may have started to warm up to me.

"Oh. People don't to that to me, unless they're seriously into the whole pure blood or bad blood motif".

"Pure blood what does that mean?" Harry said confused yet curious.

"Yea, there's really old wizardry families the blacks are one of them I think the malfoys are too? I dunno, anyways my father broke away from that whole deal and because of that, we're considered bad blood, a bad branch on the ol' family tree." I explained.

"Oh well that's stupid." He stated.

"Thats pretty much what I said."

Next chapter will be put on in about a week and I promise this time it'll be alot longer :)


End file.
